Guaranteed
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Even with the best intelligence, some things cannot be guaranteed.


March 20, 2010

**Summary: **Even with the best intelligence, some things cannot be guaranteed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or anything affiliated, just the idea.

Guaranteed

 It was something he couldn't have predicted, a part of the equation that no scientist or insane genius could have defined into a concrete factor. A certain tightly strung man stumbled upon this catastrophe, most ungracefully. His hair was shaded in waves of grey, his near-sighted eyes dependent on bifocals now, and his pink polka-dotted suspenders complimenting his pastel pink tailored shirt and brown slacks. Biting his favorite pipe so hard in aggravation the wood was slowly bending under the pressure of his gradually tinting yellow teeth. There he stood staring down at his middle child, his second youngest daughter, Ashley Uno. Benedict Uno's eyes looked smaller, but were still as fierce, raging with fury through his square-framed glasses.

She just made it up to the tip of his shoulders, second tallest of the Uno children, Ashley stood with her one hip jutted out as she leaned her weight more on one foot, her arms crossed defiantly. Cracking her gum in sync with the grandfather clock in the sitting area, Ashley glared back at her father. "You think now that you're – you're –" Benedict struggled to articulate the next word, "you're a teenager that you can just disobey the rules as you please!"

Ashley sighed, the print on her tee-shirt of her favorite rock band, _Screaming Yams_, rising and falling. She rolled her eyes, unimpressed with her father's overzealous display. "What's the big deal? I got home before your stupid curfew."

"The big deal . . . The big deal is I said you couldn't go to that _Talking Yams_ concert. Their concerts are known to always end in a riot! You could have gotten hurt!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking from the strain.

"But that didn't happen. I was careful. You're just being ridiculous. You're not happy unless one of us is miserable," she shot back. Spotting the marker-tattoo that Ace had drawn on her minutes before the concert commenced, she traced the turquoise colored heart with her pointer finger, admiring the set of initials protected within, Ashley muttered, "By the way, they're called the _Screaming Yams_, dad."

Benedict's skin wriggled, he hated the informal paternal name, dad. Following his daughter's gaze, Benedict Uno saw the "tattoo." Both elated and furious to have found another thing to be upset about, he said accusatorily, "A tattoo, Ashley."

"It's not permanent, chill would you?" she snorted, resting her arm by her side, so the drawing was no longer available for show. The streak of purple in her hair glistened in the moon light that filtered through the long windows of their expansive sitting area.

"I told you I didn't want you to see that boy," he reprimanded, wagging his finger in her direction.

"Ace is totally awesome! He wouldn't hurt me, dad. We're like – soul mates! I wasn't even alone with him. I went with a group of friends to the cocert!" she defended, swatting her arms back behind her in emphasis.

"First off, you don't have the slightest clue what a soul mate is at fifteen. Secondly, there is not one friend of yours I think is worthy of you, Ashley, dear." Age was allying itself with his obstinate daughter, his will to continue fighting with her was diminishing with each deep inhale. So hoping that talking in a gentler, more loving tone would prove more beneficial. At least, Benedict hoped.

She growled at the remark, regardless of the melodious way it sang in her ears. Ashley's loyalty had – at some point unbeknownst to Mr. Uno swaggered to what he considered the enemy – her friends' side. He was utterly bamboozled by his children's defiance and sudden expressive personalities. He always assumed they would transition into adulthood with absolute ease, being considered teenagers just a mere reference to their age not their behavior, but he was wrong, horribly wrong. "This is unfair!" Ashley continued, "None of my friends are ever good enough! I'm never good enough! I hate you!" she heaved, finally breaking down.

Benedict's pipe bobbed up and down dramatically, threatening to fall out of his mouth. For a second, he swore that he had stopped breathing entirely. In a low, whisper of vulnerable weakness, Benedict Uno spoke, "You're grounded."

No words were exchanged, just a locking of eyes between father and daughter. Hurt and pain streamed through her pupils into his mirrored expression. Each feeling betrayed for different reasons. She ran swiftly past him, her long white-washed hair flowing behind her. She took the steps two and a time, flopping on her bed before snatching her room phone and dialing her best friend.

--

Kuki hung up the phone, the time rounding two o'clock in the morning. She was tired, but she needed to inform someone of this new info in which had just fallen into her lap. The phone rang four times, and the oldest Sanban girl started to second guess her idea to call so late when they had school the next day. A groggily voice answered, "Abby."

"Hey, it's me." Kuki rolled to her stomach, her long green and purple rainbow monkey shirt gathering to reveal her plaid green, white, and purple short-shorts. She kicked her feet, cozy in long, green socks that gathered awkwardly around her small ankles.

"Kuki, girl, this better be good. Ya know how late it is?" Knowing who it was without having to inquire further, Abby tried to be patient as she yawned into the receiver. Comfortable under the covers, her navy tank was the only disclosed article of clothing peeping out from under her blanket. Abby adjusted her glasses to fit more comfortably, taking in the time with a mental groan.

"I know, I know, but its reeeeally important." A small giggle, quickly hushed by the speaker, herself, brought the African-American, French girl to arch an eyebrow, although unseen to anyone else.

"Spit it out, already. Abby ain't got time for ya to be foolin' around?"

"Ashley Uno is dating Ace, she went to a rock concert – I was there! And she's grounded. She just called me. We talked for –" Kuki was about to spill more, but light from the hall outside seeped under her door, frightening the Japanese girl. She must have been louder than she thought, as one of her parents was padding their way to her room. In a panic she rambled, "I got to go, bye." Shutting her cell close and quickly pulling the covers over her, Kuki pretended to be asleep as her father inspected the room briefly for signs that his daughter had been breaking his rule of lights out by ten o'clock at night. Mr. Sanban was a stickler about his house rules. By the time Mr. Sanban had returned to his and his wife's bedroom, Kuki was asleep, as well.

"Kuki . . . Kuki?" Abby called in a harsh whisper, but to no avail. The Asian girl had hung up. "Ugh, wake me up for nothin'." Had it been for nothing, though? The teenager mulled over the information before coming to a vital decision – two important decisions. One, she definitely needed to institute a 'no bothering Abby if it isn't a dire emergency.' And two, it would definitely be considered worth investigating.

~ End Chapter 1


End file.
